First Temple
by Bittersweet Harmony
Summary: A new threat rises in the Digital word, one that threatens the balance of time itself...


Rating: MA15+  
  
Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance  
  
Setting: It doesn't really have a setting, it's after the reign of The Kaizer though.  
  
Author: Rion1337  
  
Title: First Temple  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
FIRST TEMPLE - a Digimon Fanfic by Rion1337  
  
~*~  
  
SCENE ONE: Seasonable Warmth  
  
~*~  
  
A thirteen year old boy, with dark hair and somewhat vibrant eyes strutted down the street. It was early in the morning, about ten-to-eight. The boys name, was Ken Ichijouji and this morning; he was in an unusual good mood. He walked in the gates to the school, and was immediately spotted by his new friends, Daisuke, Miyako, Kari, TK and Iori. Offerint them a smile, he took a seat down beside them underneath the large tree where they all sat of a morning. The morning sun shone down upon the group and melted away the morning frost. Miyako turned to Kari and the two began their usual morning gossip-session, Daisuke managed to get into a fight with TK about something-or-other and Iori, sat somewhat detached from the groups activities. Ken edged over to him and inclined his head to the younger boy.  
  
"Mornin' Iori."  
  
"Hey Ken, what's your first class?" Iori questioned, turning his head to face Ken.  
  
"Uh... I'm not sure, let me check," he reached into his backpack and pulled out his time-table, which remained in near-mint condition.  
  
"Hey! Looks like I've got Computer Study next, that should be relaxing." Ken chuckled, everyone knew that the computer-teacher was always hung-over on a Monday and so he let the students do whatever they wanted, while he slept.  
  
As if on cue, the bell rang and the group began to disperse, each heading to their respective rooms. As Ken walked, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and let a hand fall down into his pocket. A high-pitched voice shouted behind him and the sounds of footsteps became louder.  
  
"Hey Ken! Wait up!" Miyako shouted, waving her hands about in a gesture for him to slow.  
  
Ken complied and let up his pace, letting Miyako fall into stride with him. He looked over at her and smiled, it was one of those mornings, where he was glad to be alive. Without the burden of being the Digimon Emperor on his shoulders anymore, he had atoned for his crimes against the Digital World.  
  
"Hey Miyako." Miyako and Ken were in the same computer class, and they often sat together.  
  
As much as Ken hated to admit it, he had felt himself developing feelings for the sometimes-annoying girl. She had her high points, and those glasses made her look cute. Although, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of face she hid behind those large glasses. With a blink, he dragged himself out of his thoughts and smiled, opening the door to the Computer Block for her.  
  
"So Ken, how do you like this school?" Miyako inquired, nodding her thanks as she stepped into the building, with Ken in tow.  
  
"It's... um... new," he chuckled, letting the door close behind them and then slipping his hands inside his pockets once more.  
  
"Found any girls you like yet?" Miyako's tone became slightly evil, her face darkening somewhat as a smirk crossed her face.  
  
Ken flinched, waving his free hand in the air defensively, "N-no! I've only been here a little while... sheesh."  
  
Miyako giggled at her flustered friend and continued on to the computer room, which was only down the hall. They dropped their backpacks just inside the door and then headed to their respective computer-terminals, booting up the systems, then logging on with their set passwords. Ken leant back in his seat and waited for the computer to load, he found his eyes wandering. They traced across the screen and down the monitor, passing over the keyboard briefly and then coming up to Miyako, she had her head turned the other way, so she didn't catch him. His eyes began to haze over somewhat, at just how pretty she -did- look just now. Suddenly, he jerked his head the other way as she began to turn to face him.  
  
He cleared his throat, a slight tinge of pink crossing his cheeks as he began to pray to whatever god happened to be listening at the time - that she didn't see him. Miyako tilted her head at the sudden flustered state of Ken and shrugged, turning to her screen and booting up the Instant Message Client. Reaching over, she tugged on Ken's shirt and pointed to his monitor.  
  
"Log onto you IM, I wanna talk to you." She giggled again, typing in her password, in an over-protective manner and glaring at each student who happened to walk by at the time she was typing.  
  
"Why?" Ken whined, "I'm sitting right next to you!"  
  
Miyako narrowed her eyes, "Just do it, it's more fun that way anyhow."  
  
Ken sighed and gave in, loading up the IM Client and logging in on his account. A loud beep sounded and he blinked, his eyes looking down to the corner of the screen.  
  
NEW MESSAGE!  
  
The cursor moved down to the icon and double-clicked, booting up the message. His arms folded and he leant forward, studying the text.  
  
'Hey Ken!'  
  
Ken chuckled to himself, it was Miyako. He unfolded his arms and typed his response, 'Hi, Miyako! Fancy seeing you online!'  
  
'Ken...' The mood immediately switched and Ken could sense it.  
  
'Yes...?' He glanced across at her from his terminal, she had a worried look on her face.  
  
'I was wondering... do you do much on weekends?' Ken's eyes widened as the message fazed onto his screen, in violet text.  
  
He took a momeny to clear his throat, thinking out his response, 'Nope... just sit around on my computer or go for a walk, why?'  
  
'Well... I... nevermind.' She stopped, and he could see her shaking her head from above the terminal, hence the sudden flutter of silky violet hair.  
  
'What?' Ken already had a good idea what she was going to ask, and he smiled, trying to force his grin down.  
  
'Well... doyouwanttogooutanddosomethingtogether?' The sound of her extremely fast, and extremely heavy typing echoed through the classroom, it was like machine-gun fire.  
  
'Sure!' With a satisfied look on his face, Ken leant back in his chair. -Looks like I just got a date for the weekend... I seriously can't believe this.-  
  
'That's great! Come by the Store on Saturday and we'll go and do something, there's something I need to talk to you about as well.'   
  
The rest of the class seemed to go by smoothly, as did the rest of Ken's day. When he arrived home that afternoon, he opened the door, just that little bit happier than he was before...  
  
~*~  
  
SCENE TWO: Revelation  
  
~*~  
  
Ken took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror, then straighten himself. He had dressed simplu for the occasion, actually, to be precise, he had no idead what 'it' was exactly. It could be a date, a friendly outing, but she had said she needed to talk about something. His brows furrowed for a moment, and he could have sworn that he saw something in the mirror, shrugging it off, he headed to the door.  
  
"Mom! I'm going out, I'll be back tonight." He tilted his head back, as his Mom acknowedged him.  
  
With a nod, he walked outside and onto the damp grass. It was around ten 'o' clock, Saturday morning and with haste, he made his way to Miyako's apartment building.  
  
"Hey Ken!" Miyako shouted out to him, waving him over to her.  
  
Miyako was sitting on the fire hydrant outside her apartment block, and was wearing her usual attire. Ken smiled and headed over to her, letting his hands slide into his pockets. She slid off the fire hydrant and the two began to walk down the street, passing various people, who all seemed to not notice them. People were becoming less and less friendly these days, it was starting to worry some. The two friends came to the park in Odaiba, and sat down upon the grassy hill. Above them, was a large tree, which sheltered them from the bright Saturday-morning sun. Ken leant back onto his open palms, and Miyako did likewise. Neither said anything for a moment, until Miyako broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Ken," her voice trailed off, as she gathered her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" Ken tilted his head, offering Miyako a small smile.  
  
Miyako's eyes remained downcast, onto the plush, green grass beneath them.  
  
"What's up?" Ken tilted on his arm to face her.  
  
"Remember how I said that I wanted to talk to you about something?" She looked up for a moment, her eyes shimmered in reflection of the sun, even through her glasses.  
  
Ken, simply nodded.  
  
"Well... I have this crush..." Her voice began to turn into a giddy tone.  
  
Ken felt his heart skip for a moment, and he coughed, sitting bolt upright.   
  
"Oh? Who is it?" Something deep inside of him, wished that she would say that he was it.  
  
There was no response from Miyako for a moment, and then she smiled, comlpetely oblivious to Ken's expression at the moment.  
  
"It's... Daisuke."  
  
In that split second, Ken's world shattered around him.  
  
"WHAT!?" He was usually soft-spoken, but he couldn't help the tone of his voice, due to shock.  
  
"I mean, I know he comes off as annoying... but I have this feeling, that he's really a nice guy, Kari just jerks him around all the time." Miyako's tone began to become slightly defensive, and Ken's sensitive ears picked this message up.  
  
Knowing better, Ken dropped the subject for now, diong his best to hide his hurt.  
  
"I," he pushed himself up and dusted the invisible dirt from his backside, "I have to go..."  
  
Ken did not wait for a response from Miyako and turned on his heel, walking away from her. She blinked, reaching out to grab him before he left, but her hand merely grasped at air. Ken's form began to fade into the distance, before vanishing into a crowd of people, and it suddenly hit her. Not noticing before, how his face at lightened at the mention of a 'crush,' she was completely unaware that Ken may have harbored feelings for her. A sinking feeling began to form deep in her stomach, as she began to fear that she may have hurt someone she trusted.  
  
~*~  
  
SCENE THREE: Pain, Sorrow and the Aftermath.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken turned, rolling over onto his side. It was around, two 'o' clock in the morning according to his Digital Clock. Something tugged at Ken's insides, making his grimmace. Taking a pillow, he put it over the top of his head and tried to block the outside world.  
  
-What did I do back there? I acted like a total jerk...- He thought to himself, coming to the conclusion that Miyako must think he's an inconsiderate jackass after his little 'performance.'  
  
A little voice in the back of his head, began to ebb away at his mind, taunting him.  
  
"Ken, Ken, Ken..." A slightly scratchy voice resonated through his room, causing Ken to sit upright.  
  
"W-what?" His eyes darted around every dark corner of his room, noting that nobody was in there.  
  
He stood, and turned on the light, taking another look around.  
  
"Look at you... doesn't this situation seem familar? Tsk tsk..." The voice held a certain arrogance, that was all-too-familar to Ken.  
  
He turned, and came face-to-face with a mirror. But, what Ken saw was not his own reflection, per se.  
  
"You! But... but you're gone!" Ken narrowed his eyes, taking a step closer to the mirror.  
  
The 'reflection' of Ken, began to swirl and flicker. It came into focus and there stood the Kaizer, with a proud smirk on his face.  
  
"You can't get rid of me Ken," the Kaizer stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "I -am- you!"  
  
"No... go away..." Ken stared helplessly into the purple-lenses of the Kaizer and fell to his knees.  
  
"Doesn't this seem so familar, Ken?" The Kaizer started, "you get your poor little heart broken, so you come crying to me." A snicker resonated off the walls of Ken's room, burning his ears.  
  
"I have friends now... people who care about me..." Came his weak reply.  
  
"Nobody cares about -you- Ken! You're just another nerd to them, they don't know you like -I- do." With a clenched fist, the Kaizer furrowed his eyebrows at the kneeling Ken.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp tinge of pain shot through Ken's head. It travelled to his entire body, and paralyzed him with pain. He couldn't move, as much as he wanted to get the hell out of there; he couldn't. Glued to the floor, Ken raised his hands to grip his head, digging his fingers into his hair and trying to overcome the pain. His head hung downcast, to the floor and his trembling form began to emit a crimson aura.  
  
"A-ah! What are you... doing to me?!" Ken's voice was barely above a whisper, so nobody heard his cries.  
  
Each strand of his hair began to raise, then locking in place. His hair began to take on a spikey appearance, and the sound of the Kaizer's sadistic chuckles filled his head.   
  
"Get out of my head!" Ken screamed as loud as his rasped voice would allow.  
  
The crimson aura flared brightly, before vanishing. Pain subsided, and Ken's body weakened. He collapsed on the floor, and the image of the Kaizer in the mirror faded, as did the laughter. He fell forward on the floor and let his head be cooled from the carpet. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut, small beads of sweat running down his face until he passed into sleep...  
  
~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
~*~  
  
'Gather ye rosebuds while ye may...'  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, this is the first chapter of (what I hope) will be an epic. I have quite a few ideas for where this story can lead, and I intend to follow through with it. The only problem is school, but that's a work-around system. I hope you all like this, it took me almost a full day to write this and pre-read it, I had to stay up real late to finish this. I do not have a pre-reader, but I'd sure-as-hell like one. If you're interested, my contact details are below...  
  
Yahoo: blackwater_frost  
  
MSN: bittersweet_harmony@hotmail.com  
  
AIM: DarkZentrodity  
  
(By the way, I got the name for this fic from the characters of Kens last name. They mean 'First Temple.') 


End file.
